jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Labra is Going Out on an Errand-labu~
is the second part of the second episode of ''Jewelpet Magical Change''. It first aired on April 11, 2015. The part is preceded by Laura, Full of Dreams. Synopsis The Kirara household is out of fukujinzuke for dinner, and it's up to Labra to go buy it at the supermarket by herself. Plot Airi Kirara is cooking pork curry for lunch today. She discovers she forgot to buy pickled vegetables with it. Labra boasts to everyone that she'll go out to buy it. However, the Jewelpets don't think she can handle going by herself. But Labra insists that she can do it. So Labra heads out by herself. Worried that Labra still cannot go out on her own, Airi, Ruby, Larimar, and Luna secretly follow her from afar. Labra comes across a fork in the road and becomes stumped determining which way. Airi wondered how they can get her to go the right way. Ruby suggest they can stage a construction scenario and block all the wrong ways. So everyone tries to setup, but Labra uses her Jewel Watch's GPS to map the way, much to everyone's shock. Labra manages to reach the shopping mall. She later sees a mother and daughter taking note of Labra. She deviously appreciates their praise to herself as they pass by. Airi and the rest of the Jewelpets continue to follow her, but then the same mother and daughter sees them together, alerting Labra. However, the four disguise themselves as ordinary objects to draw away her suspicion, though the mother and daughter were baffled on their unusual behavior. Entering the store, Labra browse around to find the pickled vegetables, but currently has no clue where to look. She begins to lose confidence, but then she hears two women chatting about making curry. She gets an idea to follow the two so that they can lead her to the pickled vegetables. After a few shopping distractions, the two women eventually arrive at the pickled vegetables, to Labra's delight. However, she is unable to reach them due to her tiny size. She looks around to ask for assistance, but nobody is in sight. Labra eventually loses her will to go on, coming to the blame that the Jewelpets were right about being too young. Airi and the others are inside the shop after a setback they've encountered. Then they saw Labra crying. Everyone were stunned to see her in a sad mood. But then, Airi's pendant begins to glow and Labra's Jewel Watch glows as well. The pendant sends off a magical energy and infuses with Labra. Boosted with powerful magic, Airi and Ruby tells her to transform. So Labra performs magical change and transforms into a human girl. Confident with her new body, Labra can finally reach out to get the pickled vegetables. But she is still too short to get them, much to everyone's surprise. So Labra solves the problem by using magic to create a stool and manages to get the pickled vegetables. Back home, everyone gets to finally enjoy their curry meal. Larimar queried about the last situation that they now discovered that other Jewelpets can transform with the pendant. Labra gloats that she's willing to transform again anytime. Aside, everyone praised the pork curry. Sakutarō later comes in, excusing for being late. He comes up to his pork curry meal, but is shocked to find it has no garlic with it. Everyone becomes dismayed to hear from Sakutarō's reaction, much to his confusion. Characters Humans *Airi Kirara *Sakutarō Kirara Jewelpets *Labra *Ruby *Larimar *Luna Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Jewelpet Magical Change 02B